


Such Sexy Much Cringe

by MyFaceFeelsAwesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teh Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFaceFeelsAwesome/pseuds/MyFaceFeelsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Sexy Much Cringe

"Feel the rain on your DICK! No one else can feel it for you~!", Dillon sang as he walked to his girlfriend's house, with his black fluffy tail swinging behind him as he walked. He soon got to the her front porch and rang the door bell without stopping. Neko-Chan opened the door and pulled Dillon in super fast and he fell done onto the floor. 

"Ow! What the fuck was the for?!",Dillon yelled.

He looked up to realized that Neko-Chan was warning nothing but a smile. Dillon then said with a huge a grin,"O my hot damn~"

Dillon jumped up and tackled Neko-Chan and started fondling her c sized boobs. He then took out his dick from his pants and shoved it Neko-Chan's cunt. He fucked her long and hard while she screamed and moaned and came everywhere.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> yOU MADE ME DO THIS SENPAI


End file.
